The present invention relates to a material handling system, particularly a conveyor system for handling containers, such as individual boxes for the loading or removal of articles from the boxes.
In prior systems, boxes are placed at a somewhat convenient location for an average person who then removes articles from the boxes or places articles in the boxes. A mechanized system will move the boxes from a supply conveyor and when the person is through with the boxes, the person may place the boxes upon a return conveyor or the mechanism may place the boxes upon the return conveyor.
Since a person is involved in placing articles in or removing articles from the container, there is a troublesome interface between the person in such activity and a conveyor system, as well as between the person and the conveyor system relating to controlling the conveyor system.